PewDiePie-Outlast Written Story
by sonicthehedgehog355
Summary: {READ DESCRIPTION} Credit to Pewds
1. Chapter 1

The story begins when Felix Kjelleburg drives to The entrance of Mount Massive Asylum. He parks his car, then slowly investigates the outside of the entrance. Shortly, he then crouches under a gate to the right path of entry. He soon discovers how to use the night vision camcorder and proceeds. While expecting a scare, he picks up his first battery, which led to a "battery" tune later on.

{He then briefly scans the confidential note he picks up and heads out a narrow room. he walks towards a restroom door, which slowly closes nearby}

PewDiePie: (grabs the knob) Hello? I really need to take a s***!

{Momentarily, he spots a ubrical cord and a opened air vent. In the vent, he is startled by a insane guy}

PewDiePie: Oh!...Who the f*** is that guy?! Nope! Bad game. Don't f*** with me. Aww noooo nah nah nah nah nah. Hey. Hey hey. I'm new here. I'm the new guy. I get it. Let's pick on the new guy.

{Pewds then walks up to a door. He opens it, to see a dangling man scream}

Pewds: Oh s***! I forgot about you...got dammit. Why am I reading notes?...Night vision.

{Pewds proceeds to walk towards the dangling prisoner in awe}

Pewds: (chanting) Where's your heeeaddd at?

Where's your head at? Where's your head at?...Why this noise? It's just a regular party.

{Pewds recognizes a guy from the Outlast Demo}

Pewds: You're alive! I remember you.

{The guy reaches his right arm out}

Pewds: Yeah. There you go...tell me everything.

Hanging guy: They killed us. They got out. The Variants.

Pewds: Uh huh.

Hanging guy: You can't fight them. You have to hide.

Pewds: Oh I better get out of here.

{Pewds then sees Chris Walker or Gabe (a name Pewds gave him) and starts crouching}

Pewds: Okay I remember that little f*****.

{Pewds sneaks past him from a distance}

Pewds: Okay, let's check in here.

Pewds opens the door and sees a restroom.

Pewds: Can I take a s***? Aw, thank god. Aw Jesus Christ. What is that? That is a hayyy. High five. Heh Heh. That is adorable...Why would you brin- can I use this?

{Pewds slams door shut}

Pewds: Whoa. Oh my god, free bacon. Well, now is not the chance for bacon. Who am I kidding? There's always a chance-

Pewds: Okay. I mean there's nothing-

{Pewds squeezes through a gap}

Gabe: Little pig.

{Pewds get thrown off by Gabe, totally expecting that}

Pewds: That is...quite the welcoming.

{Pewds gains consciousness}

Father Martin: And who are you then?

Pewds: My name is Massive A**. I mean, wait, that's you. Wait-what? Now I'm confused.

{Pewds demands Father Martin not to look at his camcorder with the "records" saved in it. After hearing Father Martin's last words for now, Pewds gets up off from the ground.}

Pewds: This is new for me. Yes! Aw, I mean, no. I mean no-ho-ho-ho! Aw. Aw. I'm happy...and not happy at the same time.

{Pewds approaches a dead police officer in a chair}

Pewds: Hey there. Nice pants. I hear red is really in this year. What is this, confidential? Heheheh. Not anymore, you're not.

{Pewds reads another note then hears a growl}

Pewds: Hey, don't be so creepy...Ooh, okay. So this place is called Murkoff. Man, this game had weird names...Alright! There's a new sheriff in town. Where's your head at? Wha-oh it's right there.

{Pewds turns around and gets scared by a plant}

Pewds: Ooh javla de hell veta. Plant! You scared the f*** outta me.

{Pewds obtained the XBOX 360 Achievement "Get scared by a plant"}

Plant: I'm sorry Pewds. I just wanted to say hi.

Pewds: Jesus Christ. Don't ever do that s*** again. Okay. We better look for more batteries.

{Pewds searches for batteries}

Pewds: Well, it looks like there's nothing in here...What was that? Alright. This looks well lit and nice, hello everyone. Aye, how'ya doing? A lot of f****** computers. What is this? Mine.

{Pewds gets distracted from his objective by shoe shaped blood stains he makes. He then comes to "a cross in the road"}

Pewds: Oooh...exit. Yes! Ooof course...Hello. Hahaha. Hi hi hi there! Uup. Did he move? Wha-uh eugh uh, excuse me sir? I'm a investigate-reporter. Just, don't wanna..don't wanna f*** anyone. Hey, would you like some...some toilet paper? I know the toilets are s*** here. No? Ohhkay. Well I'm just gonna walk past, past you as- hey! How ya doin there!..You're on YouTube b****. Hahahahaha! Ahaha! Haha! Ha.

{Pewds walks in a room to see three guys watching television and tries not to disturb

them. Later, he walks out to get attacked by the guy in the wheelchair who curls into a ball after done attacking PewDiePie}

Pewds: Uncool man.

{Pewds YOLO's his way through a long hallway. He then gets a key card and heads into the Security Room. He must restart a generator located in the basement after Father Martin turns it off. Pewds learns the locker hiding technique shortly after being followed by Gabe}


	2. Chapter 2

Story in progress 


	3. Chapter 3

Story in progress 


End file.
